Hurricane
by Ash Naz
Summary: [NOVEL INCOMPLETE] Dramione fanfic. What is going through Draco's mind when Hermione is being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange? What if Draco had stepped in? Where would the plot go from there? I own nothing, all these characters belongs to J.K Rowling's brilliant mind :)
1. Chapter 1

Granger screamed. I almost dropped my wand with a jolt of surprise. I had thought I was going to enjoy the downfall of the Golden Trio, but instead I watched in horror and humiliation as Bellatrix pinned the Gryffindor down and dug the knife in her arm, engraving 'mudblood' as hard as she could. Her cackles were almost as loud as Granger's shrieks of pain, I knew Bellatrix was enjoying herself. Memories floated to mind like disembodied spirits. How many times had I, myself, called her that very name?

From a distance, I could hear a different kind of screaming. Enraged shouts, and a string of acidic profanities. Weasley. _Shut up you idiot, you're making things worse for her! _But... why did I care? I mean, I _didn't care. _

My mother's hand made its way to my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. My father looked at the expression on my face with disgust. They flanked me like closing walls. The claustrophobia resurrected beads of sweat on my forehead.

"It'll be okay Draco," Mother whispered. She looked extremely composed, but only I was standing close enough to detect the fine tremor that had encompassed her body. _I'm only doing this to protect my mother. I'm only doing this to protect my mother. I'm only doing this to protect my mother. I'm only doing this to protect-_

_"How did you get into my vault!"_ Bellatrix screeched. I flinched hard as she slapped Granger's face with a force that would put anybody to shame. _"Where did you get the key?"_ She may have been angry, but I knew her well enough to sense she was also afraid. She didn't know how to explain the break-in at her vault to the Dark Lord. She didn't know exactly how many things had gone missing, and what had been seen. I knew exactly what kind of things she kept in there and shuddered.

"I don't _know!_" Granger sobbed hysterically, "I swear!"

I loosened the tie around my neck, my heart hammering uncontrollably. _Keep it together, Draco. _I punched down all the emotions that her distress was causing. Fear, rage, shame… guilt.

"LIAR!" bellowed Bellatrix, a second blow landed on her face, harder than the first. Weasley and Potter responded to her scream from somewhere deep in the dungeon with their own brand of fear. I wiped my clammy palms on my thighs as discreetly as I could, and took a few calming breathes.

"HERMIONE!"

"Father," I said softly. He stood to my right, his back rigid allowing him to hold his head up high with the desperate illusion of pride even though his dignity had died long ago. "She doesn't know."

"Shut your mouth, boy. Before somebody hears you and has us handed over to the Dark Lord,_"_ he hissed quietly.

"I just..."

"No, Draco. _She's_ _just a mudblood_. Even if she didn't know, we'd be doing the world a favour by ridding it of her presence," he sneered.

I looked away because of course she bloody knew. And I knew that she knew. I also knew the disfigured man brought in was Potter. But at the moment we were all in the same predicament. Potter, Weasley, Granger and I. Fighting in a war that was never ours to fight.

_"Tell me the truth, Mudblood! How did you get in?"_ The rage in her voice was beginning to betray her panic. I looked around the room, anywhere but at Bellatrix and Granger.

"I can't—breath…" Granger gasped under Bellatrix's hold. My hands twitched for my wand. But no. NO. What was I thinking?

...What would they have done if it had been me? _They would do the noble thing,_ I thought bitterly. What did that make me?

"Draco... Something the matter?" My father grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. I yanked myself away, and my gaze collided with Granger's. She stared at me with accusation, her eyes pooled with tears. I could feel my face burning under her scrutiny, and for once she made me feel utterly ashamed and broken. I quailed under her heavy, pained gaze, and felt in my pocket for my wand-

"That sword…" Bellatrix said in a deadly calm voice, "Is supposed to be at my vault in Gringotts. _How did you get it? What else did you and your friends TAKE FROM MY VAULT?"_

"We didn't take anything!" Granger cried, "Please! I didn't take anything-"

Bellatrix raised her wand like a battle axe. "CRUCI-"

_"Expelliarmus!"_ The words flew out of my mouth before I was fully aware of what I was doing.

Bellatrix's wand clattered to the floor and an obsidian silence fell over the manor like heavy snowfall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Draco...? Bellatrix questioned. Her voice was as light as a feather, but unfathomably sinister. Incredulity painted her pale face a faint red. Her eyes maniacally flashing from my raised wand to her own wand resting a few feet away. I felt my entire body go cold as ice as all eyes in the room froze on me.

"B-Bellatrix, I don't know what has g-gotten into-" Father stammered.

"Draco," she repeated, cocking her head to the side. This time, an unwelcome realisation dawned on her features, and her mouth twisted into a sinister snarl. With serpentine fluidity, she crawled over Granger's bleeding body and lunged for the wand.

_"Stupefy!" _I cried impulsively. A jet of blue light shot out of the end of the wand, and I staggered at the unexpected power of the spell.

"HERMIONE! NO!" Weasley's voice resonated from the dungeon. The distraction sent the spell off-course.

She dodged the rogue spell like a psychotic jack-in-the-box and cackled over the clamouring. "Come here you festering pile of scu-"

"Draco!" Mother lamented. Father had his arms locked around her struggling frame, holding her back from the ricocheting hexes. Granger began crawling to the side unnoticed, whimpering as she put weight on her bruised legs.

"No, Cissy! You stay out of this!" Bellatrix hissed, grabbing the wand with clawed hands. She swung back around, wand aloft, _"Reducto!"_

The pillar behind me exploded into rubble, embedding its ivory shrapnel into my shoulder and neck. I yelped in pain as I felt my knees buckle and hit the floor. Blinking wearily, I could make out Granger tucked into a fetal position somewhere in the far end of the room.

_"Imperi-" _

No.

_"Incendio!" _I growled. The hem of her dress went up in flames, the heat making its fiery ascent.

She screeched in outrage, composing herself long enough to point her wand at the flames to douse them in a jet of conjured water.

"Draco, watch out!" shrieked Mother.

_"Sectum Sempra!" _Bellatrix cackled, almost singing the incantation.

With a horrible jolt of deja-vu, I jumped aside just in time to feel the spell graze my cheek. A deep cut began welling blood down my jaw. With a maniacal glint in her dark eyes, Bellatrix raised her wand and-

_"Confringo!" _I screamed, with all the energy left in my system. In a flash of emerald green, the majestic chandelier hanging above her head came to a crashing descent from the high arched ceiling. My heart stopped for what felt like a lifetime and-

_"Protego." _Bellatrix deflected the onslaught of glass shards with a lazy flick of her wrist and diverted them wildly to the side. The calm indifference that masked her face was much more terrifying than the screeching could ever be. I directed my gaze at Granger, still on the floor. Still motionless.

"Well, well, well..." Bellatrix drawled with relish. "Looks like we have a Mudblood lover in the family, eh Lucius?"

"No, I... there m-must be an expla-"

"Explanation? _There is no explanation, you fool!" _Bellatrix said roared, spittle flying in her rage.

"Bella, _no!_ He's my son," Mother sobbed.

"How you can still call him your son after what you've just seen him do is beyond me, Cissy," she responded with disgust.

I turned to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood, surrendering to a fit of weak coughs. Oblivious to Mother and Father's desperate negotiations, I locked eyes with Granger's glassy stare. Her arm oozed blood that looked almost black under the dim lights and inky bruises began blooming on the left side of her face. _What are you doing, Draco? _I thought wearily. _What the hell have you done?_

I noticed that Potter and Weasley had stopped hollering from the dungeons, and wondered what they would've done if they had just seen what had happened.

Weakly, I raised my wand, hoping to catch Bellatrix off guard.

"Expelliarmus," she muttered lazily, sending my wand flying in a graceful arc and landing in the shadows somewhere behind her. I looked for where it landed with languish and felt a jolt of hope violently rip through me as I caught sigh of it resting by Granger's feet.

"Of course _I _won't do anything, but I'm sure the Dark Lord will always-"

"No!" Mother wailed. "No! Please, Bella! You mustn't!"

I coughed again, hoping to get Granger's attention. She was staring intensely at the engraving on her arm, shock rendering her dazed.

"Maybe you and Lucius need to remember where your loyalties lie," Bellatrix snarled.

I coughed harder still, groaning at the stabbing pain originating from the nape of my neck. Slowly, Granger looked my way, a drop of blood smearing her bottom lip. I gestured frantically at the wand by her feet. She blinked a few times, and followed my gaze to where it lay abandoned.

"Then you should have no problem with me summoning the Dark Lord himself," Bellatrix said. She played with a stray coil of hair, a look of smug superiority making itself at home on her face.

"Now, now Bellatrix. There really is no need for that. So, the boy is _confused!_ Maybe we-" Father reasoned.

"You grovelling excuse for a wizard... you're just here to protect your son!"

As if in slow motion, Granger sat up flinching at the pain in her ribs. Eyes wide, I watched her bend forward and reach for the wand. Her fingers flexed around it experimentally, as if testing out the alien feel of it. _You know she's the smartest witch in your year? _The words resonated in my mind teasingly.

Bellatrix shimmied up the left sleeve of her black dress, hand hovering over the dark mark.

"This is _my_ house, Bellatrix. Don't you dare try-"

_"Petrificus Totalus." _

With a resounding thud, Bellatrix collapsed at my feet.


	3. Chapter 3

Shakily, Granger braced her hands against the wall and stood up to face me. Her piercing brown eyes bored into my own trying their best to coax out an explanation. _I didn't have an explanation for her..._ in fact, I had no coherent words for anyone. There was a moment of wavering silence in which we all stared down at Bellatrix's petrified form. Her face was frozen in its signature cackle as if even in her state of vulnerability, she couldn't help but taunt us.

"What have you done?" The question was aimed at Granger, but Father locked his terrified gaze on to me. Unable to reply, I did little more than stare back. It was intriguing how much a person could change. Growing up, I had always seen him at the epitome of self-respect and dignity. Now stood before me a man whose dignity had burned to the ground only to have desperation resurrect itself from the ashes. Affluency, power, respect... it did nothing to halt the onslaught and wrath of what pure fear alone could do to a soul.

_"Draco, what have you done!" _he screeched hysterically, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me hard. "Do you understand the reality of what we have to _do_...?"

"Mr. Malfoy, sir-" Granger said gently.

_"Shut your mouth, you filthy little Mudblood! You've done enough!"_

"Lucius!" Mother snapped frigidly. Taking a deep breath, she stepped towards me and grabbed my face in her icy fingers. Her pewter eyes roved over the deep cut that spread from my cheekbone to my jaw. I watched fury darken her expression like a candle being blown out.

"Narcissa, my love... what about when she gets up? We cannot keep her petrified forever," Father lamented.

"So what is it exactly you would like me to do, Lucius? She is my sister, and if you are suggesting what I think you are suggesting..."

"When she gets up she is bound to summon the Dark Lord..."

_"Incarcerous," _Granger said calmly, cutting through their bickering. Thin chords of rope shot out of the end of the wand, binding Bellatrix tightly into a cocoon. "That ought to buy you some time, sir," she said earnestly.

"Insolent little..."

I tuned out his incredulous gibbering, and closed my eyes. Even now, I wasn't fully sure why I had disarmed Bellatrix. Maybe I had seen too many people die. Maybe this fantasy of being accepted by the Dark Lord was a much more dismal, horrifying reality. Maybe... it was the look on Granger's face... _No!_

_"Vulnera Sunentur..." _Mother crooned, snapping me out of my reverie. Immediately the spell took effect, the split skin stitching itself back together like a needle and thread working through torn fabric. She trailed the tip of the wand to my lip, _"Episkey."_

"What are we to do?" Father murmured, a far-away look glazing his eyes.

"Draco," Mother said softly. "You must run away."

The glaze cleared from Father's eyes faster than I thought was possible. "He will do no such thing!" he spat savagely. "A Malfoy never-"

"Lucius. He will be outcasted. Bellatraix will never let him get away with this, and you know that her pride and loyalty will never allow it. Once the Dark Lord learns of what he has done..." Mother was unable to finish, she slumped her head upon my shoulder and began to weep softly. I put my arms around her, but my fierce gaze never left my Father's.

"Narcissa, he shall not have to run when we have Potter in the dungeon. We've caught him-"

"We aren't even sure if it really is him!" I lied. Granger shot me a confused look, as if she couldn't get her head around why I was helping her. Truth be told, I, myself, had no clue. "Do _you _want to be the one to hand over a fake to the Dark Lord?"

Father fell silent, anguish sent him to the brink of a nervous breakdown. Slowly, Mother stepped out of my arms and cleared her throat, striving for composure. "Just go. Sooner or later, I will have to free her and I don't want the two of you here when that happens."

"The _two_ of them...?' Father was one octave away from a full-on scream.

"Lucius, this isn't their fight. Just as you care for Draco's welfare, this girl has her own parents," Mother reasoned. Granger looked up at her words, completely startled.

"But she is a Mudbloo-"

"And that means she isn't another man's daughter?' Mother quipped. Without waiting for a response, she turned back to me and stared into my eyes with a heart wrenching intensity, memorising my face as if this was the last time she would look upon it. "Go, Draco. There isn't much time..."

"If you leave now... don't you dare come back," Father said with finality.

"Lucius, don't do this to him..."

I walked over to Granger, wrapping my fingers around her arm. She looked at me apprehensively, clearly startled by my touch.

"Why are you doing this for me?" she muttered.

"Goodbye Mother."

With an uncomfortable wrench, we apparated from the manor, and the last thing I saw were the tears pooling in Mother's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A sharp clawing brought me hurtling out of the constricting Apparition. Darkness closed around my eyes as if it were a physical manifestation. I blinked dazedly trying to clear my vision, struggling to make out exactly where we were, although there was something vaguely familiar about the spacing of the trees.

Thrashing like an angry cat beside me, Granger fought to release herself from my grip, and irately I threw her off of me. She stumbled back a few steps, lost her footing and hit the ground by my feet with a yelp.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, nursing the claw marks she left on my forearms. Dread reared its ugly head as it dawned on me that we were standing just outside the manor. Just a few minutes away from Bellatrix.

"We forgot Harry and Ron," she spat. "We can't just leave them in there!"

Before her voice could attract any attention, I reached down to grab her arm once more and pulled her up. Ignoring her protests, I dragged her behind a cluster of trees and slammed her against the bark. _"Do you not understand the reality of what has just happened?" _I seethed.

"Would it kill you to show a little civility for once, Malfoy?" Granger retorted.

"I'm sure Golden-Boy and the Weasel will make it out just fine!" I snapped. "Now incase you hadn't noticed, _we need to get away from here as fast as we can."_

She shoved past me importantly, as if I hadn't even spoken, and made as if to set off towards the manor. With an incredulous rage, I snagged the back of her shirt and wrenched her once more behind the cover of the trees. Before I knew what was going on, she spun around and poked the wand against my chest.

"Turning on an unarmed man with his own wand? Very bloody classy of you, Granger." I put up my arms in mock surrender, jeering at her to hex me if she dared.

"We're not third years anymore, don't you understand that?" she said heatedly, digging the wand harder. "This is bigger than you and I, Malfoy. We need Harry."

"No, _you _need Potter." I was astounded at her willingness to march back into the face of certain death. I guess the sorting hat knew what it was doing when it put her in Gryffindor.

"We _both_ need him, as does everybody else in the wizarding world-"

"Don't you understand what I did for you back there?" I interrupted fiercely. All the pent-up emotions of the night exploded volcanically. The reality of what I had done fell over me like a ton of bricks. I was frozen behind her wand, fully aware of the kind of magic she was capable of. _They didn't call her the brightest witch in her year for nothing. _I just couldn't understand why she wasn't grateful for what I had done. "Bellatrix would have killed you even if you did tell her how you got in into her vault! You of all people should be smart enough to know that!"

"Don't _you_ understand that the one person who can destroy You-Know-Who is locked up in that god-awful house?" Her eyes were glazed with unshed tears, a faint rosy flush dominating her face. I felt my retort die inside of me before it got the chance to escape and do its damage. Slowly and cautiously, I reached out for the wand and loosened it from her vice-like grip. To my surprise, she let go of it with a dejected sigh.

I pointed it at her face and muttered, _"Tergeo."_

The spell siphoned off the dried blood caked to her lips. She lifted her fingers and felt her face carefully before meeting my gaze, "We need to go back."

"Granger-" I started with exasperation.

"Don't you dare start, Malfoy! You owe this to him and-"

A violent acidic pain tore through my left arm. I bit back a yelp of surprise and locked eyes with Granger in alarm. The pain lingered for a few seconds, intensifying into an unbearable sting before dying away.

"Malfoy...?" she asked timidly.

Fear encompassed my entire being. I forced myself to rip away from it before it paralysed me. Granger grabbed my shoulders and shook hard in her panic, _"Malfoy?" _

"He's here. We need to go. Now."

Before I could take her arm to Apparate, she latched on to me, possibly out of fear, and squeezed her eyes shut. For a moment, I allowed myself to appreciate the warmth radiating from her body. It battled the chill that had taken residence inside of me recently and- _Not the time, Draco._

Right.

We Disapparated from the manor grounds as if torn from where we stood. This time, Granger was on alert, gripping onto me as if her life depended on it, her head buried in the nook of my neck. With a gasp, I inhaled fresh icy air as we slammed back onto concrete. Granger did a double take realising where she stood.

"What are we doing here?" she asked gesturing at 12 Grimmauld Place. It emerged from between two houses with a low ominous groan.

"I don't know. This place is supposed to be safe, is it not?" I questioned.

Before the two of us could begin walking to the door, it was throw open with a splintering crack. A figure stepped out on to the front steps, a cocky grin playing on his lips. The light emanating from the corridor behind him blinded me enough that I couldn't make out who he was.

"Granger... was anybody supposed to be in here?" I asked quietly.

"Not to my knowledge..."

The figure stepped out further until the moon lit up his face.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," said Fenrir Greyback.


	5. Chapter 5

My heart shuddered to a stop.

_Please, please, please, no. I can't do this right now…_

Granger jumped away from me like I had electrocuted her. Greyback all but pranced down the remaining few steps with devious glee. His head cocked to one side, he stopped before us, drinking in the sight of Granger's terror like a starved man.

"Got yourself a play thing, eh Mr. Malfoy? _Naughty, naughty_…" he cackled, reaching out to coil a strand of her hair around his meaty finger. My gut was clenched, just waiting for him to make one wrong move. I didn't go through that chaos in the manor for the two of us to die fifteen minutes later. "Although I do remember Miss Bellatrix saying I could 'ave her when she's done… I ain't wrong, am I?"

"Get back inside, Greyback," I reprimanded scathingly. "This is neither the time nor the place. You know what these muggles are like, screaming bloody murder at the slightest—"

"Alright, alright…" Greyback held up his dirty palms in mock surrender. "I'm just sayin', I was promised a mudblood, and I always, _always get what I want…" _He licked his lips revoltingly with relish, giving Granger's hair one last tug before backing away into the house. I waited a few seconds for him to slam the door in his wake before burying my face in my hands with anguish.

"_This place was supposed to be safe!"_ I growled. "Isn't this where your precious, bloody Order hid when—"

"We never _hid, _Malfoy," she retorted witheringly, but for all the bravery in her voice, I realized she was shaking like a leaf. "And don't forget that you are the one who brought us here."

"How the hell was I supposed to know that this place is open to everyone?" Father had said that house was virtually impenetrable by the Death Eaters. What was Greyback doing, walking around like he owned the place.

"It's not!" she cried indignantly.

"It won't be long before word gets around that we've arrived here, and when Greyback finds out…"

Fenrir Greyback was brutal. I wasn't concerned when he was working for the family, because I knew he had no choice but to do whatever he was commanded to do. Though if Bellatrix ever had any idea where we were… and that Greyback was in our vicinity…

"Would you calm down?" Granger fixed me with a piercing stare. "He doesn't know anything yet and that is all that matters. For all we know, he might think you've taken me here on Bellatrix's orders, in which case, we can just play along."

"You better know what you're talking about," I muttered.

The two of us ascended the stairs hesitantly. I battled with the idea that we should've Disapparated out of there as soon as we had seen him, but now that Greyback had seen us, there was no point in raising more suspicion. I noticed Granger climb the steps with difficulty, a limp in her leg holding her back. Just as I opened my mouth to ask, the door swung open once more.

"Gotcha!" Greyback guffawed. Before I could stop him, he lunged forward to grab the Gryffindor, and tucked her beneath his arm. "Well, come on in and join the party!"

Granger looked at me with alarm, unable to protest in his crushing hold. _Play along, play along, play along, play along, play along... _I followed Greyback like a shadow, fingers clenched around my wand. His bicep tensed around her frame, his clawed hands stroking her side.

"'Urry up! What are you waitin' for, eh?" came a voice from further within the house. _There were more of them?_

We turned into what I assumed to be the main room. The lights had been dimmed and the curtains drawn tight, but the amber glow from the fire bathed everything with warmth. Other than the welcoming feel of a lit fire, the whole place had been trashed. The furniture was thrown around as if a tornado had been through the building. The paintings that had adorned the walls had been clawed through, leaving slivers of canvas to litter the floor like confetti. A figure sat with his back to the door, throwing pieces of wood into the flaming embers.

"'Allo, Scabior. Look who decided to join us," Greyback said.

I froze on hearing his name. Scabior turned around, the look of curiosity on his face morphed immediately into confusion. "Ain't that the Mudblood that I had sent to Malfoy manor?" Without waiting for an answer, he strode forward and pulled Granger out of Greyback's grasp.

She whimpered at his proximity, struggling to free herself from his intrusive gaze. Scabior locked gazes with me, "It is, ain't it Mr. Malfoy?"

"Uh, yes. I've been sent here with her by Bellatrix. The Mudblood and I have some business to tend to... But how did you two get in here?" I asked.

"Well, it's funny that you ask that, Mr. Malfoy, sir," Scabior grinned. "Youse remember that cabinet youse fixed-up from Borgin last year? Turns out that old McGonagall had it placed in 'ere to keep 'Ogwarts safe after Dumbledore's death! Of course, we had no bloody clue, so youse can imagine our surprise when we went through that cabinet and landed in 'ere!"

Of course! it was the only thing that made sense. Supposedly, you couldn't Apparate directly into the house.

"But Mr. Malfoy... is it true?" Greyback questioned. I looked up just in time to see him throw a copy of _The Daily Prophet _into the greedy flames. My father's face looked back at me as he burned away into a charred heap.

"Is what true?" I asked distantly.

"That the Dark Lord has been summoned to Malfoy manor?"

I stared at Greyback, wondering how best to answer him. He would want to know why the Dark Lord had been summoned and that would mean that-

"Aw, 'oo cares?" Scabior remarked cheerfully. "We has this 'ere Mudblood to keep us entertained, right Mr. Malfoy? Let's tend to this 'business' you spoke of, eh?" He placed his hand on Granger's thigh, and she yipped in surprise.

_"What are you doing?" _I barked. I didn't realise I had taken out my wand before I followed their shocked gazes to my hand. "That... is not why I brought her here," I said with as much calmness as I could muster, trying to reign in my fear and anger. I gestured at Granger, and indicated that she walk over to me.

Scabior let her go reluctantly, but his careful eyes were trained relentlessly on to me. Granger sat down close to my side, eyes cast down to her feet. "Is everything okay, sir...?"

"It's fine. I need you two to leave. Your presence is required down at the manor," I said icily.

"I've 'ad enough of them!" Scabior exploded. "That crazy witch tellin' me what to do and I has to do it without a word-"

"Don't make me have to tell you twice," I said. I felt Granger scoot closer, and stiffened.

"You know what I fink?" Greyback had been quiet for some time, and only now did I realise he had been watching us... We all looked at him, startled. "I fink you're protecting the Mudblood."

Scabior's eyes widened with understanding. He paused for a second to give me a chance to argue, but I was at a loss for words.

He shot up from his seat at the same time I did. My wand was outstretched, creating a wide berth of no-mans land. "Now, now..." I muttered. "Stay back."

Greyback leapt forward first, a stunning jinx shot out of the wand in response. He flew across the room, and hit the far wall with a thud. Scabior was next to take his chances, grabbing a broken chair to throw.

_"Reducto!" _The chair exploded in his grasp, embedding thousands of splinters into his scarred face.

"Oh for goodness sake. Give me the wand, Malfoy," Granger snapped.

I handed it over, and she sprung into action.

_"Obliviate!" _she said. The spell was powerful enough to hit them both at once. All of a sudden, the room fell eerily silent. Both Death Eaters were slumped into adjacent corners, knocked unconscious. Greyback looked strangely vulnerable with his eyes closed, the soft calmness looked alien on his sharp features. Granger slapped the wand back into my hands. "We have to leave."

With a jolt back into reality, the two of us raced to the door and out into the frigid air. After the warmth of the fire, I shivered at the cold that seeped into my bones. A few moments later, my heart sunk as I realised that the shiver had nothing to do with the chill...

We were being watched.

"Where do we go?" she questioned, "I reckon-"

A dementor loomed into view from the depth of the shadows that encased the house.


End file.
